Negima: FullLife Consequences
by ThanosofTitan
Summary: A parody based on the infamous Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences. Asuna has to save Negi from demons and mages. Rated T for violence, I guess.


Author's note: This is a parody based on Squirrelking's Half Life: Full-Life Consequences, which can be read at .net/s/2945837/1/Halflife_Fulllife_Consequences

Negima: Full-life Consequences

Asuna Kagurazaka who was Negi Springfield's student was one day in the school typing on a computer. She got an email from her teacher that said that demons and mages were attacking his place and aksed her for help so she went.

Asuna Kagurazaka got her computer shut down and wet on the platform to go up to the roof of the building where she left her pactio card and normal people close because she was in her schoolgirl uniform. Asuna Kagurazaka got out her pactio and said "its time for me to live up to my family name and face full life consequences" so she had to go.

Asuna Kagurazaka ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. She kept running down the road and made sure there was no demons around because she ddint have weapon.

The campus was nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Asuna Kagurazakas quest to help her teacher where he was. Asuna Kagurazaka looked around the campus and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my teacher to defeat the enemys".

Asuna Kagurazaka was late so she had to run really fast. A teacher was hiden near by so when Asuna Kagurazaka went by the teacher came and wanted to give her a punishment. Here Asuna Kagurazaka saw the first monster because the teacher was posessed and had demons.

"I cant give you my hall pass sensei" Asuna Kagurazaka said

"Why not?" said the demon teacher back to Asuna Kagurazaka.

"Because you are demon zombie" so Asuna Kagurazaka punched the teacher in the head and drove off thinking "my sensei is in trouble there" and went faster.

Asuna Kagurazaka had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Negi needed her where he was. Asuna Kagurazaka looked at road signs and saw "Libary Island" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so Asuna Kagurazaka almost turned around but heard screaming like Negi so she went faster again.

Asuna Kagurazaka drove in and did another flip n jumped off a building and the sword took out some demons infront of Asuna Kagurazaka. Asuna Kagurazaka smiled and walked Kagurazaka then looked on the ground and found wepon so she pickd it up and fired fast at evil mages in front of a house.

Asuna Kagurazaka said "Evil mages leave this place" and the evil mages said "but this is our house" and Asuna Kagurazaka felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were evil mages so she blew up the house and killed the evil mages so they were at piece.

Then Asuna Kagurazaka herd another scream from her teacher so she kept walking really faster to get where he was. Library Island was nothing like the countrysides there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from demons.

When Asuna Kagurazaka got to where the screaming was started from she found her teacher Negi Springfield fightin the final bosss and Negi said "Asuna Kagurazaka! Over here!" so Asuna Kagurazaka went there to where Negi Springfield was fighting. Asuna Kagurazaka fired her kanka from teh sword really fast and the kanka went and shot the final boss in the eyes and the final boss couldnt see.

Negi Springfield said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and punched the final boss in the face and the final boss fell. Asuna Kagurazaka said "thanks i could help, sensei" and Negi Springfield said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because Asuna Kagurazaka yelled "LOOK OUT SENSEI!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Negi Springfield looked up and said "NOO! Asuna Kagurazaka run out of here fast as you can!" and Asuna Kagurazaka walked real fast out.

Asuna Kagurazaka loked back and saw Negi get steppd on by the next boss and she was mad and angry.

"I'll get you back evil boss!" Asuna Kagurazaka yelled at the top of lungs.

to be continued..? 


End file.
